vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cristian Sulez
Cristian Sulez was a character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He was the twin brother of Meredith Sulez, son of the Sulez parents, and grandson of Meredith's grandfather who is in a mental ward. When Klaus attacked Cristian and Meredith, he was attempting to capture both of them but failed in capturing Meredith, instead, he got her twin brother Cristian. Meredith was half-human, half-vampire as a result. This character was a member of the Sulez Family. Appearance Cristian is handsome, tall, athletic, and physically fit. He has hazel eyes and medium brown hair. Like Meredith, Cristian is fast, strong, and can be described as a powerful hunter. Personality Unlike physical attributes, his personality is the opposite of that of his twin sister. At first, Cristian is kidnapped by Klaus, and his personality could be described as cold, but aware of his actions. Cristian somehow loves his family, but because of his nature, he does not return with them. After returning to being a human, Cristian is described as the black sheep of the Sulez Family. In his last days, Cristian becomes the new Old One, and in his last moments, Cristian says be proud of his sister when Klaus was destroyed once and for all. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control' - The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control' - The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing' - The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality' - The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses' - The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of one's self. *'Speed' - The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength' - The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion' - It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood, and the Principal Guardian's blood can kill an Old One. *'Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to return to an Old One need the blood of the descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the essence of the Old One occupies one of his/her descendant's body. Weaknesses *'Uninvited' - A vampire cannot enter a home where they have not been invited in. *'Running water' - A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel beneath it. *'Veil Matter (Ghost)' - A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree' - It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'Guardian's Blood' - According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. The Return Series Midnight Meredith discovers that she had a twin brother named Cristian, who almost died, but Klaus had taken him when they were only 3 years old when the "attack" went on with her grandfather. She also tells the group what she really is, which is a hunter-slayer, and a new type of vampire with small fangs. Her parents have been feeding her amounts of blood in their meals. The Hunters Series |-|Phantom= Meredith (whose last name is now "Suarez") discovers that Cristian (whose name is now spelled "Christian") was the black sheep of the family, had gone to boarding school at age 12 and had joined the military at 18. Neither he and Meredith are supernatural anymore, and their grandfather had died in a nursing home two years ago. |-|Destiny Rising= Cristian is one of the main antagonists and Klaus' new body. Klaus is revived by the most loyal vampires to him and tries to destroy Elena, but Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Zander, Meredith, Alaric, Matt and the Original Pack join the fight. In the end, Meredith manages to hurt the Cristian's body, and a desperately, Klaus tries to drain Elena's blood, but her blood is sacred and causes his destruction. Klaus is completely destroyed, and Cristian dies. In his last moments, Cristian tells Meredith that he and their family are proud of her. Name *'Cristian' is Spanish and means "follower of Christ; the anointed". Another alternate spelling of the name is Christian. *'Sulez' comes from a Spanish origin, but it's unknown what it means. Trivia *Klaus kidnapped Cristian and fed him with his blood, slowly turning him into a vampire. Although it is not explained how, Cristian was able to grow up into an eighteen-year-old even though he is a vampire. Since Cristian was four, Klaus has sent Meredith's parents pictures of Cristian. *In the final book of the Hunters Series, Cristian is one of the main antagonists and Klaus' new body. *Chronologically, Cristian is the youngest and last Old One to be created/appear. **Solomon possessed several bodies but eventually escaped, while Klaus remained in the body of Cristian because it was his last descendants. *Cristian is the second character (Elena was the first) who suffers more transformations in the novels. **He was human, after, a vampire, back to being a human, and finally into a vampire/pureblood vampire aka Old One. *Some fans believe that the Cristian's counterpart in TV series is Logan Fell, or Greta Martin. However, it has not been confirmed whether Cristian will appear in the future TVD episodes. However, Malachai Parker has similarities with Cristian. *In , Freya Mikaelson can be considered the mirror of Cristian because of their past. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Old Ones Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased